


Unexpected

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: When Sylvie pushes Matt he makes an unexpected confession.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Unexpected

“Matt Casey!” Sylvie called out to her boyfriend as she walked into the bunk room. He had been acting strange the last couple of days almost distant and Sylvie was determined to find out why. Matt had only heard her use that tone with him once before and that had been after a call where he had been burned from a Roman candle and hadn’t changed the bandage. He sat down the paper work he was working on and turned to give her his full attention. As Sylvie got closer he could tell she had worked herself up over whatever was bothering her and knew this was gonna be more than a simple conversation.

Sylvie was tired of wondering what was up with Matt, over the last week he had grown quieter and even a little distant. She couldn’t think of any call or event that would have caused this so she was going to make Matt talk to her. As she walked into his quarters she sat herself on the end of the bed she got right to the point.

“Want to tell me what has been bothering you the last week” she asked?

“Nothing has been bothering me.” Matt replied looking Sylvie in the eyes.

He knew he had been quiet and a little distant with Sylvie lately but it wasn’t because anything was wrong if fact it was because everything was exactly right and that terrified him.

“Matt you’ve been quiet and distant with me the last week so I know something is the matter, why won’t you just talk to me?”

Sylvie was starting to get upset that Matt was keeping what ever was bothering him bottled up.

“Babe, I promise nothing is wrong.”

He was trying to keep his tone even and comforting to calm Sylvie but it seemed that it only upset her more. If she kept on like this he would have to tell her the real reason for the change in his demeanor and he didn’t want to tell her like this.

“Fine.” Sylvie said in a tone that let Matt know it was anything from fine and walked out of his office.

Matt knew she was pissed and tried to think quickly to get the situation back under control. He hated her being upset because of him and didn’t want to make a scene at work.

“Sylvie, wait!” He called to her.

“What Matt?!” She spun on her heel to look at him as she was standing in the middle of the bunk room.

Cruz who happened to have been laying on his bunk sat up to make sure that his friend was okay. He sent Matt a questioning look but Matt shook his head slightly to let him know he had it.

“Can we talk about this after shift please?”

“No, Matt we are going to talk about whatever is the issue right now!

“There is nothing going on, nothing wrong in fact everything is just right!” Matt said getting a little frustrated.

“That makes no sense, if everything is going right then why pull away, why get quiet on me. I thought we were past all of this!”

“I was just trying to figure out somethings before I came to you, I promise you nothing is wrong.”

“I still don’t understand”

“I love you Sylvie and it scares the hell out of me!”

Sylvie was couldn’t believe what she was hearing, this was the last thing she expected him to say.

“What?”

“I love you, Sylvie Brett and it terrifies me. I can’t afford to loose you and everyone I have ever loved has left in one way or another.” Matt said quietly.

All the anger and frustration Sylvie had been feeling evaporated replaced with pure joy and love. She took a couple steps forward and wrapped him in a hug.

Leaning up she whispered “I’m not going anywhere Matt, not now not ever.”

He pulled back just slightly and pressed a light kiss to her lips, aware that they were still standing in the middle of the bunk room.

“I love you too, Matt.”


End file.
